


Fractured

by aMoxgirl



Series: Correspondent Exchange [22]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: It was suppose to be a conversation.. a conversation just between them but someone invited his ex-wife then his brothers and Liana doesn't know if she will be able to just 'talk' to Dean.Body talk doesn't count... not really!





	Fractured

**Author's Note:**

> these stories are getting longer.. I am nervous that even though they longer they ain't saying anything? Anyways...
> 
> Sexual content below: Language is always a danger!

**Fractured**

_Adjective: imperfectly spoken or written_

After introductions were made Dean moved their discussion to the couch but only after going and grabbing two bottle of waters and a banana when Liana had asked him to grab something light to snack on. Her hand was resting on her stomach when he reentered the living room. Her eyes were closed a frown on her lips, and for whatever reason that annoyed him.

Sitting down and handling over the water and the banana he watched as she cracked open the water and took a big bite of the fruit and hummed in delight and it smoothed the annoyance in him. After the fruit was gone and she washed it down Dean was pleased that she seemed a little more settled. She shyly peeked at him, “sitting here like this with you reminds me of our first correspondences where I stated I didn’t know where to begin?” He finds himself chuckling at her slight discomfort.

Smiling in what he hoped was reassurances, “start there, we started out as correspondences?” Here she laughed out right, “you could say you were my senior class project; I live in a small town outside Fort Hogan in Montana and a correspondences exchange program was offered as a project. I was lucky and got you as a recipient.” Pure joy covers her face and Dean can’t stop his heart from beating a little faster. Then the heat and a pain shoots down his right arm, gripping it with his left he slams his eyes close against the pain.

“Dean I can help with the pain,” Liana’s voice is small but reassuring and Dean knows he can trust her completely. “Anything is better than this pain,” he tries to smile but the pain is to great, but she adds, “it will only take the pressure off not eliminate the core pain- and its temporary I am afraid.” Thrusting his arm to her, he could care less about the relief being temporary just as long as there is some relief to be had. She smiles sadly and asks, “may I touch you with my magic?” The question gives him pause, “why are you asking?” She just stares at him and he knows it’s a clue to something he is missing but he nods and whispers, “ain’t we more intimate than you needing to ask?” Her eyes water but she reaches out, “I won’t shove my magic on you… you deserve more than that baby!”

The endearment melts something inside his head and causes a headache to start but trusting her to do the right thing he continues to hold out his arm. When she places her hands on him there is an instant cooling effect and when she starts a soft chant the pressure pain is lifted to a dull ache- the pain of the headache is gone as well.

The relief is instant but like she said the total core of the pain is still present but its not setting his teeth on edge. Withdrawing his arm from her hands he misses the coolness of her skin against his. Letting out a deep breathe, “so that’s the power of magic?” As he speaks he flexes his fingers then his bicep… the pain just feels like a deep muscle cramp. “It helps that your body is used to my magic,” her words are shy and there is a deep blush staining her face, but he finds himself asking, “magic can be used in a sexual way?” Her face glows brighter and it pleases him even more, “very much so- magic can be welded in many applications, not all is good or healthy!” The way she looks away is another telling sign for him, but he lets it pass.. for now, anyways.

Shifting back to be more comfortable on the couch he slings his now less painful right arm around the backrest and watches as Liana snuggles down as well. It surprises him the pleasure he gets from just watching her and when she takes another drink of water and licks her lips afterwards he has to fight a moan so instead he asks, “how did we go from being correspondences to lovers sweetheart?” The question seems to bother her in a way but before he can dwell on it she presses on, “my mom- an ex-soldier, who was stationed in the City years ago came up missing right before my graduation. I reached out to you, not having anyone else and feeling totally and completely comfortable with you- Seth was state-side on medical leave at the time and you sent him to me.” There was that annoyance again and it had him snapping, “then why didn’t you end up with Rollins?” His words had her eyes going wide then after a moment she smiles beautifully.

Reaching to touch his right arm on the backrest she whispered, “cause by then Dean I was already in love with you, I just didn’t know that was what it was and with your past with Renee you pushed me away.” The hurt was so evident in her voice the shame filled him and had him looking away. “Do you…” licking his own lips, “do you know what she did that fucked me up so badly?” Liana’s hand squeezed his right arm and he knew that she knew everything that there was to know about him, “is it my place to say?” her voice was gentle and questioning, “I think when I took you to bed it gave you a lot of rights to me Liana.” His words he thought would please her but instead she sported a sour pout, “no?” Shaking her head, she shushly corrected him, “when you gave me your magic and your heart Dean is when you gave me a lot of rights, and that was long before I came to your bed!” This new information made the darkness in him hum in pleasure.

Cocking his head to the side he saw the devotion and pure love shine in her eyes and it made his heart pound faster, reaching out with his right hand he cupped her face and saw her eyes flutter close and her head leaned into his palm. It was right then he knew that he wanted her back in his bed, wanted to know what her body felt like.. what she tasted like? Roughly, “Liana sweetheart…I want…. Why is the need to make love to you so damn strong?” She blushes prettily and shifts closer to his body heat and he reaches out and brings her to his sit on his lap, their lips inches away from each other’s but she turns her head at the last moment whispering, “are you sure Dean… if you touch me…” her voice breaks, “and then decided to go back to Renee…” Anger shoots through him like red hot lava and he snaps, “is what we have that weak Liana… that I would make love to you then run back to her?” he freezes when her eyes glow again and he can feel the heat on his body but she answered hotly, “then why have you spent the last week in her bed when you swore never to go there again?”

The hurt is glowing over the power in her eyes, but his anger won’t be vanquish that quickly, “and where were you sweetheart? Why weren’t you here when I woke up?” She pushed at his chest, but he refused to let her go, “because you infuriating man I was going to learn how to undo the mess you got yourself into!” There was the need to rebuttal her claim but since he didn’t remember he thought better of it, instead he switched tactics, “and did you?” She blinks in surprise and then narrows her eyes, “you’re a smooth one Jonathan Moxley…” He grins childishly and smiles so big that she sighs and lays her head down on his shoulder and simply places a small kiss on his neck.

His arms come around her without a thought and his right-hand slips under the tee she is wearing and starts a slow circular caress and in return her own hands start a feather light caresses at his neck. Angling her head to the side Dean knows he shouldn’t press it but the need to taste her is diving him wild, this time she doesn’t deny him. Her taste is so damn sweet, and her response is to melt harder against him- coaxing her tongue to play harder with his he moans into the kiss as her hips thrust against his, hardening his member in the process. It’s the first time since he woke he has felt a sexual desire and it nearly splits him in two… but more importantly it raises the hunger of the darkness in him and he doesn’t know if he should push it away or if Liana knows of its existence or its desire for her.

The kiss is getting hard and more demanding and his dick is at full attention now and the way Liana suddenly rotates her hips tells him she knows what he wants but he still begs, “sweetheart please… ya’killin me here!” She slowly pulls back and glances down at the bulge in his shorts, her hands hesitant for a moment then sets to work at his fly and opening his shorts. The moment her cool hands make contact with his hard-heated skin he almost embarrasses himself and spills himself all over them both. The embarrassment flees quickly when she murmurs, “do you want my hands or my mouth baby?” The thought of her mouth on him does make him explode and he growls in the thought of being cheated of her sweet ministrations, but she simply shifts and licks him clean and he wants to suddenly cry at the gentleness of her.

Pulling her back up into his arms Dean doesn’t hesitates to kiss her deeply but when he moves to return the favor she stills his hands. Raising his eyes up to meet hers in silent question she merely smiles and shakes her head, “we should talk some more Dean… I need to explain what happened to you and how we can fix it.” Moaning in disappointment he tries, “sweetheart let me have some more of you first… I want to _taste_ you so badly…” She smiles sadly but again shakes her head.

Growling out as she moves off of his lap he doesn’t force the matter instead he grabs the second bottle of water and takes a large deep drink. She does the same a moment later and caps the bottle before snuggling back in the couch. Watching as she raises her feet up onto the couch as she bent her knees and brought them up to her chest, she suddenly looked so young and innocent and it moves something new within him.

“I know Seth has told you about the City and what happened to you there… but I don’t think he explained everything Dean- that life in the City is of its own. I don’t think anywhere else in the world lives its life as the City does- or its people! I was born in the City but was adopted out by my mom, I mean Melissa. But she made sure I knew of my heritage to a point.” Glancing at her in question, “how so sweetheart?” Nodding she continued, “she befriended another Sacerdotisa that came back home with her and took up my lessons. Nyla is a powerful Sacerdotisa and knows much, she was a type of friend to my father- if he ever had one I guess! She made sure I knew my lessons, but I am still untried in putting my knowledge into application. So, I knew I needed her help with what is happening with you!” Dean can see the pride and love in her words and asks, “have I meet her?” A sad smile and a shake of her head and it makes him sad right along with her.

Wiggling toes catch his attention and once again he is stuck at how innocent she appears to be then looking down at his still undone fly he knows that her innocence is just in the way of life experience. Suddenly he wants to know, “sweetheart, was I…” reaching out he taps her toes and notices a slight tremor in his right arm but there is no deep pain, “was I your first…” Blushing she shifts to grab the water bottle again and takes another drink, “yes Dean… my first and will always be my only!” Those words were said with so much love and promise that his body sighs in happiness. Her eyelashes flutter shut but she continues, “your trying to distract me Dean,” the smile returns, and he is letting his fingers caress her toes and enjoys the gasping delight that tumbles freely, “you say we are lovers, yet I get the feeling you don’t know the pleasure of play.” Liquid honey brown eyes gleamed at him, “this is how you play?” Humming and a quick nod that has his hair feathering down into his eyes, “don’t you know sweetheart?”

Those stunning eyes seem to glow even more, “I must admit your playing usually has me naked and moaning or screaming…” Hard lust hits him but instead he simply lets his fingertips tickle the undersides of her feet, “now who is distracting who sweetheart?” Hands caress slim ankles followed by a moan, “magic can be play Dean, it’s the first way you touched me!” Her words gives him pause, “ok you got me curious sweetheart,” a smirk that has her breathing hard, “play with me!” Her eyes suddenly take on a lighter glow and then he feels a ghost of a touch on his bare chest, ghost fingers whisper over his nipples and the heat of lips that weren’t there were at his collarbone. Moaning the words slip out, “nice but not as good as the real thing… I prefer the actually weight of those sweet lips on me sweetheart.” At his words he watches as her eyes flash and a new glow over comes her and she is withdrawing completely.

The darkness in him is roaring and something tells him that his words hadn’t came across teasing as he meant them to be, cause it takes a second, but he sees the hurt in her eyes. But she is smiling abate sad looking and nodding, “sorry I might not be really good…” Sighing when he felt the mood shift and realized that he screwed up, “I am sorry Liana… I just cant seem to understand magic or its applications.” She smiles shyly but he still sees a guard up within her eyes and it tears him up, but she doesn’t give him a chance to excuse himself again. “Seth mentioned you don’t want your magic back?” There is a sadness to her voice that brings the darkness up into his throat and has him up and off the couch in a hurry, “Dean?” Her voice is searching this time and he is snapping, “there is something,” putting a hand over his stomach he blanches when the darkness moves to burn his right side and arm.

Snarling in pain he wants scream, to beg it to quit and leave him the hell alone. Cool hands are on his right arm and the feel of a cold bubbly current is shocking his body, “your magic is fighting the spell on its own- my Gods baby… you must be drowning inside!” The pain finally overrides him, and he falls to his knees and wraps his left arm around her, burying his head against her stomach… seeking something he can’t name…. as the tears slips through he garbles out, “if this is magic can you blame me for not wanting it again?” Fingers are combing through his hair and her magic is heavier against his right arm and side, but it only takes the edge off.

After a few minutes he brokenly asks, “is it really worth having?” A sob escapes from Liana and its what finally breaks through to him, glancing up he sees that she is openly sobbing, “Roman doesn’t know it but I had Nyla teach me a sealing spell Dean I can…” the tears are streaming down her beautiful heart shaped face, “I can seal away your magic!” The relief of knowing she could do this… would do this had him swallowing hard. “Is it reversible? I mean…” he didn’t know why he asking, it wasn’t like he wanted this crap. “No baby if I cast it its permanent cause it demands that I burn up your magic source.” A broken sob has her falling to her knee’s in front of him and he knows that the he cant ask her for this, regardless of how badly he wants it. The darkness within is trying to burn its way out still and he watches as Liana gently picks up his right arm and places a kiss after whispering something and the pain lessens.

Glancing at her in question something spurs him to kiss her deeply, the feel of her mouth grounds him and gives him more courage. “How do we fix me Liana?” Her face is still wet with tears, but she looks confused but goes ahead, “first we need to find out what you want Dean? Do you just want your memories?” Bowing his head, he tries to give her question serious thought, but he knows that deep down he might not have a choice.

Suddenly he wants an answer to his question from earlier. “You never told me…” she cocks her head to the side, but the tears haven’t stopped, “what drove Renee and I apart?” She chokes and goes limp in his arm, “Why?” He finds himself raging, “cause I don’t want to make the same mistake with you damn it!” Her hands come up instantly to cup his face- a second later her lips are simply pressed against his. Breaking away she stares straight into his eyes, “you left her cause she couldn’t handle your magic- she could stand the feel of it, didn’t want to acknowledge its existence.” A choked huff, “she didn’t want to see its what kept you alive in the City- didn’t want to see the _man_ that it made you.” Quietly he demanded, “maybe she didn’t want to see what **kind** of man it made me?” Liana simply closed her eyes and nodded, “not many can love a Profeta truly.” Rocking backwards he watches..

Her eyes are glowing again, and he can’t help it, but he finds it so beautiful, such a beautiful glow and heat but there is also a ton of sadness. “And do you Liana **_love_**… what I am?” Her eyes get even brighter and he can ‘_feel’_ her magic all around him, but before she can answer there is a knock at the door.

To his disgust Renee stands at the threshold when he opens the door.

* * *

He watches the exact moment when Renee sees Liana, sees the pure resentment that crosses her face and he knows that even if Liana wasn’t a factor a future relationship with his ex-wife was quite possibly out of the question, but his ex-wife wasn’t alone. Samuel was on her hip chewing away on a teething ring but when the baby saw him he drops the ring and he is pulling away from his mother, Renee hesitates for a moment before letting the baby grab onto him. Smiling as he silently shifts the baby to his left arm and brings his right to tickle the boy under his chin, not giving it much thought but Renee is there and placing a hand on his right arm and murmuring. “Your arm isn’t hurting you so badly today?” Cocking his head to glance back at a silent Liana, “no Liana is helping me with it!” He barely sees the naught look Renee casts Liana’s way.

Snapping slightly, “why are you here Renee?” He can tell by her jerked response that she hadn’t expect him to be so harsh to her, but he is at his limit today and he doesn’t want her anywhere near Liana- doesn’t want her to taint the young beautiful woman that is his lover. “Sammy was missing you.. he cried most of the night last night without you,” there is a smug look in her eyes that Dean doesn’t care for, but she isn’t done, “he has grown so attached to you in such a short amount of time.” Naked fury builds within him, “it isn’t like you to be so manipulative Renee.” It takes a moment but suddenly she rounds to Liana and snarls, “you couldn’t just leave him alone… he was happy these last few days!” Liana is there- silent before softly walking up to come face to face with Renee. “You tried to use his past feelings for you to get him back.. but you forget how you stung him Renee, you have no idea what your rejection did to him that night!” He watched as Renee jerked backwards and takes a step away from Liana.

Liana wasn’t having it, reaching out she grabbed Renee’s wrist and continued on. “You act so shocked Renee, you must know just how deeply Dean and I are connected..” here Renee raises her hand for a slap, but it falls limply back down quickly with just a glancing look from Liana but Renee fires back, “don’t you call him that…. Dean is mine, my husband! Your precious Mox is all gone, and I won’t stand for your childish hopes..” and he has had enough. Barking out loud enough to upset Sammy in his arms, “Renee that’s enough… I won’t have you coming into my home and insulting Liana like this! The _hell_ woman…” there is a rage within him but the hold on the baby in his arms helps him contain it. She turns on him and begs, “Dean honey please…. You don’t know what this will do to you, you honestly want to remember the years of torture you went through in that place… the anger that festered up…” he cuts her off, “if I am to believe everyone around me that anger is half based off of you ‘_darlin’ _and I am not sure if its going to match what I am feeling right now cause I am pretty pissed off.” She looks desperately at him, “you promised me to help find my son Dean… you came back to my bed willingly and got my baby attached to you…. You have spent more time with him this past week than his father has in his whole life, please don’t do this to him! Don’t be that cruel to us… not when we love you so much….” She finally lets out a sob and for a second Dean’s anger fades, but Liana is there asking, “tell me Renee when the Army shipped Ambrose back to your doorstep what did you do?” the question was light, but it had the darkness back and it was hungry for the answer.

Renee looks puzzled at her and is asking, “Ambrose?” Liana is nodding and snapping, “yes Renee… you know- the _man_ that came out of the hell that is the City.. the man that came home to you… the man that tried to _love_ you… the _man_ that I **LOVE**!!!!” the last word is almost a shout and the darkness settles within him cause Renee is shifting from foot to foot and looking very sickly!

Renee is openly crying, and it breaks his heart, regardless who his lover is now this woman that is standing before him was once the center of his world. Their love had been so true but not so strong in the end it seems cause with a glancing look at Liana the differences is as night and day. Gently handing the baby back to Renee and cringing when he starts to cry loudly, he is puzzled when the baby reaches back out for him. Renee is still crying and snapping at him, “see I told you… there is something wrong with him Dean, all he wants is you!” Taking the baby back and watching in fascination as Sammy sniffles up his tears.

Casting Liana a pleading look he murmurs to Renee, “when did this start?” Renee is trying to dry her face but only accomplishes to smearing her mascara, “I was fixing lunch yesterday- we were talking, you know the normal baby - mommy type conversation and I told him that you wouldn’t be home tonight, the sniffing started but I chalked it up to his teething. So, I gave him a good cold teething ring and he happily munched on it for a few minutes.” Shifting Sammy onto his left hip he noticed that the baby lowered his head onto his chest and let out a yawn. It was evident that the boy was exhausted and worn out.

Casting Liana a look he was baffled at the tender yet longing look in her eyes, an odd thought hit him, and he hoped to God it he was wrong. Cause the thought of Liana losing a baby killed something do deep inside of him and yet brought out a darker darkness within.

Liana seems to notice his questioning look and steps up to him and little Sammy, but Renee is growling, “don’t you touch my son you witch!” The horror that fills him almost out matches the rage that engulfs him, and at the return of this rage is right arm thunders hard within his bones. Snapping, “don’t you fucking talk to her like that Renee!” Renee is red eyed but still glaring at Liana, and that makes the rage burn harder, “you fucking cut back your attitude or you can take Sammy and get the hell out woman!”

Regardless of Renee’s words or his rage Liana has moved closer to Sammy and Renee is opening her mouth to snap back at him when Sammy giggles and reaches for Liana, Liana however doesn’t reach for the baby but she smiles and murmurs, “he has magic… strong magic, I would assume that’s why he is so attached to Mo… Dean.” Smiling she raises her hands up and from her fingertip gold glitter like substance falls free- and Sammy howls in laughter.

Renee stomps her foot like a two-year-old and curses, “damn Corey…. I don’t want to deal with this crap! I want my children to be normal!” If Dean had any doubt about his feeling for either woman Renee in her tantum just sealed the decision. Liana is smiling sadly at him and he realizes that the fall out between him and Renee upon his return home must have been something like this. Dean lowers a kiss on Sammy’s head and whispers to Renee, “suck it up buttercup cause both your children have some sort of magic and you can’t simply push them away like you did me…” Renee pauses in her fit of rage and simply stares at him with a hurt expression on her face.

The words are light, but it reminds him for a fleeing minute of the woman he loved once, “they are my boys Dean… I might not understand them, but I love them… just like I love you!” There is so much gentleness in her words, in her face that if it hadn’t been for the tantum she had just threw he might have been fooled. Instead he looks at Liana, “if my magic is blocked sweetheart how can…” she is smiling before he finishes, “your magic is blocked babe… not sealed! It can still be felt, and you must have bonded with Sammy on some level for him to pick up on it cause even though he is strong he is still just a baby!” Her eyes are sad but there is another emotion swimming in her golden depths.

The burning need to ask the horrible question that’s haunting him is back and it takes everything within him not to ask it in front of Renee. Glancing down at Sammy he is shocked to see the baby has rested his head against his chest again and has drifted off, Renee comes up beside him and places a hand on his little back. “This is what we deserve Dean, please don’t throw it all away… “ she pauses and doesn’t look at him, “you were never a quitter before, you never gave up on me..” Shifting the baby to his mother he doesn’t pretend to be nice, “I think the fact I am still alive today says I am no quitter Renee…. And by the sound of things you are the one that gave up on me first. Don’t you think its wrong for you to come back demanding things from me when I finally found someone to help me put the pieces back together?”

Her eyes reach his and he can see the pled in them and his heart breaks for her, “you did it to me, you came back into my life after two long years and expected everything to be the same… and I tried! I will admit I didn’t handle the magic part well but my God Dean you were so different! So, not the man I met and fell in love with!” The silences is thick and heavy but its Liana that whispers, “how do you think I feel Renee? The man you cast out is the man I met and fell in love with and here he is feeling alone and broken all over again… and yet you are trying to manipulate him into his past self, can’t you see this isn’t about you anymore! It’s about what Dean wants!” It’s in that moment that Dean realizes that he is falling in love with Liana, his heart is breaking in a small way cause in some small corner of his heart he will always love Renee but its different. Right in this moment he knows without a doubt that he falling truly and madly in love with sassy red head that was his lover that he can’t seem to remember.

Renee is brokenly, “your just a child… what do you know about true love!” Dean’s breath stops and he sees the undeniable truth in Liana eyes, “I may be only a child Renee, but I love just like you do. Mox once asked me once how a person could walk away from someone they love without a fight. I didn’t know the answer then… but now if he looked me in the eye and told me that he loves you completely and wanted you then I think…” the rage is bubbling up again and he doesn’t want to hear the rest of her words but he is powerless to stop them, “would walk away because your what he loves and wants. I would go back to Montana and live the rest of my life knowing that for short period of time I was loved by the greatest man the Gods ever put on this earth. There would be no one else for me Renee… no other love, no children of my own! Could you say the same?” The horror that sweeps through Renee’s eyes tell him everything he needs to know.

Reaching out he sweeps Liana into his arms and holds her tight, her arms come around his waist a moment later and he can feel her tears against his chest, and he wants nothing more to show her that she is the one he wants, the one he loves. Instead he murmurs, “its you sweetheart, will always be you! I might not be the man you fell in love with- might never be him again but something tells me that’s it ok, that you will love me _as_ I **am**!” Her laugh is pure soul happiness, but she cries out, “again and again, no matter who you are to everyone else you will always be my **soulmate**!” At that word ‘_soulmate’_ the darkness cools the fire within his body, and he knows the truth, “your my everything sweetheart!”

Renee who has stood there listening and watching is openly crying again he almost wants to pity her. Watching as she squeezes Sammy to her she chokes out, “and what about David… my son is gone….” The need to pity her is gone, the need to console is there and for a moment he fights the urge to go to Renee and tell her that he will find her missing boy. Sighing he whispered softly but strongly, “I promised to help Renee, I am good as my word…” here a sob escapes her, and she turns to leave but she throws something so hurtful at him, “your word? What happened to the promise, no the _vow_ to love me until the end? Till death do us part Dean? From my vantage point you have broken every word you ever gave me!” As she reaches the door he snaps back in pain, “and where was your pledge to keep yourself only for me? You stand there and try to condone me when it was you that broke the vows that we set forth in front of our friends and God himself! Stop being such a hypocrite … it doesn’t suit you darlin!” It takes a moment and she has no come back for his words, so she leaves with him hearing her sobs and it breaks his heart….

* * *

Liana watches as Renee throw out those hurtful words and sees the effects it has on Dean, but he snaps right back as her and Liana cant help but hope that some of Mox’s fighting spirit is showing up.

The moment the door is closed Dean walks to it and locks it and turns to her with such a deep dark need in his eyes that at first she can’t place it. But as he walks back to her she figures it out, _desire_, and for the first time she realizes that its unlike Mox’s or Ambrose’s and her body heats at the anticipation of what his desire feels like… what it tastes like?

But taking a step back she has to try to remain focus cause they still have to decide on what he wants, “Dean I am sorry she…” A mumble, “forget her, come here Liana!” the words are deep and very husky. Shaking her head, “I don’t think that would be a good idea Dean.. we haven’t figured out what you want…” His hands were on her in an instant and her denial was gone just like that, “what I want?..” Her body is slammed against his and she felt his hardness through his shorts. “What I want Liana is you beneath me… showing me just how hard we ‘_play’_… how well you scream for me… that’s how you worded it right!?!” Somewhere down deep she thinks this is wrong cause he is hurting, and this shouldn’t be the way to…. Then his lips are on hers and that thought is lost.

Murmuring as he trails kisses down her neck and hands discarding her tee and bra, “what I want is to take you so hard… that you beg me to stop!” Memories filter through her and she is gasping as his mouth finds an exposed nipple, “I have never begged for that … more maybe but never less…” At her words his head jerks up- nipple still in his mouth and her body explodes at the simple naked desire in his eyes. Eyes never leaving each other’s she felt hands at her shorts then searching fingers are tugging down her panties only to come right back to the growing wetness between her legs. “Damn sweetheart your so wet for me already,” moaning as she opened her stance a little more and when she felt skilled fingers slip into her she thrusted her hips forward. She is barely aware that Dean had started to push her backwards, that was until the back of her legs hit the couch and she was pushed down onto it.

Gasps in surprise when his fingers was removed she knew there was a pout on her lips but when she looked back upward to his face she was shockingly fascinated, the fingers that had been within her just seconds ago were being sucked clean. “you taste so damn **good **sweetheart! Blushing she watched as Dean dropped to his knees and continued remove her shorts. She knew what he wanted and on instinct she spread her legs wider apart a murmur of, ‘_good_ _girl’_ was her only warning before she felt his hot breath against her wetness. “Baby please…” it was a soft pled and when his tongue made contact with her core she felt her hips buckle upwards.

She knew she heard him chuckle but the hot need to feel him again was so strong and yet he simple sat back on his hunches and with feather light fingertips teasing her core ever so often he would dip a finger into her wetness and make a purring sound when she would moan in contentment, but it wasn’t enough. He was teasing her and two could play this game, so she waited on abated breath and when he slid his fingers back into her she ignored the heat climbing up her body and lowered her own hand to her clitoris and gentle rubbed. She knew Dean was watching, the fingers that was moving inside her had paused and she when she dared to look down at him she gasped at the heat in his eyes. Eyes that were trained on her own moving fingers, his voice was so raspy- so full of need, “that’s it baby, show me what you want!”

Hearing Mox’s endearment come from Dean had her almost at her peak, “what I want.. _Dean_?” Courage builds and she takes her hand away and pulls her hips away from him, moaning as his fingers slipped out of her she shifts to lay against the cushions and holds out the hand that she used to pleasure herself with. He immediately takes it and brings the digits to his mouth once again sucking them clean, when he is done he stands and shrugs out of his shorts and boxers. Her eyes feels so heavy as she looks at him in all his glory. Licking her lips as she spreads her legs wider again and moans when his body weight comes over her. She feels the rush when the mere tip of his hard member is within her. Moaning “baby please… I need you so badly,” at her words he sinks all the way in- hands on her hips to lift her up and down more so he is completely filling her. Sighing at the feeling being so full so complete she gasps as he quickly withdrawals only to come sliding back into her… hard and so deeply, the pace though is slow and its agonizing.

The pressure is building, and the angle of hips are more upwards, a hand is fisted in her hair another is on her breast slightly pinching then rolling- his tongue is licking at the left side of her neck, sucking and biting gently. She in return has blindly grabbed his rear, hoping to get him to increase the pace to get something quicker. “So damn tight sweetheart… let me.. give…” but suddenly his build up is there and his thrust become shallow and the tempo is harder, his breath is hotter and coming out harsher. His head dips to the side and she knows its aint enough, she is pushing against him and his head is snapping up his eyes dark and glazed. It takes him a moment, but he slips from her completely and with hurried hands he is at her hips and is turning her over onto her knees.

It takes a moment to get the new position exactly right and Liana feels bare and exposed but Dean’s hands are at her hips, “relax sweetheart… just let me in!” She hadn’t realized she had tensed her body until Dean’s hot voice murmured at her. A deep breathy sigh and she feels the hardness of him back inside of her, “that’s it… damn baby so fucking good!” Gasping as he leans away and his squeeze her hips before he thrusts hard, deep, and fast. The movement has her thrusting backwards herself, “there you go little girl….give it to me!” His words merge together, and his thrust becomes jagged and speeded.

All to soon she feels the need to let completely loose and she feels her body shake, “don’t hide from it baby, fuck I want to see your beautiful face with you cum,” she is almost gone but his words reach her so she attempts to turn, “don’t you fucking dare…” his words are punctuated with a snarl, one hand stays on her hip but the other slips up to the back of her neck and cuffs it, push’s her down in the process. Then she doesn’t care cause her body is exploding and she is seeing bright white lights behind her eyes. When she comes down from the high Dean is slumped over her back in an awkward position, they both were half on half off the couch, but Liana could care less.

Dean is panting in her ear but at the same time is kissing her temple. After a moment he huffs out a laugh, “is the sex always this intense sweetheart?” Blushing as he moves to flop down on the other side of the couch she shifts to a sitting position and moans when she feels their combine release slip further down her thighs. Coughing a little she sneaks a peeks at him, “well I still have my voice so I would say you took it easy on me this time!” He snarls, “so I can amp it up some more?” There is a devilish look in his eyes that has her laughing in pure joy.

She watches as his eyes narrow on her again and she knows he isn’t done with her… its roughly ten minutes when he is reaching out to grab her, she moans deeply when she settles herself on top of his once again hardened cock and smiles in pure satisfaction when he simply smiles and lays his hands behind his head and silently tempts her to show him her level of intensity and desire.

She all too happy to oblige!

* * *

After the second round of love making Liana holds him off sighing that they needed to talk. That he needed to make a decision cause the antidotes she has takes time to make and takes even longer to take effect. He was putting his shorts back on when she stated this, “you mean it isn’t instant?” Laughing she shook her head, “The obliterate spell is the quickest but it is still time-consuming Dean… this spell your under took at least a month to prepare!” Nodding he slipped into the kitchen and grabbed two fresh cold waters.

Returning to the living room just in enough time to watch Liana pulling her panties back on, her head is twisting a bit as she looks around, “lose something?” There is a peace in him, and he cant compare it anything else he has ever experienced before. Not even the first time he had made love to Renee had caused such tranquility, Liana voice is cutting through his thoughts.. “my bra… Gods Dean where do you throw it?” Suddenly there is a knock at the door that has him pausing. He watches as she finally located the missing garment and snaps it on hastily, the knock happens again and its more impatient… it tells him who is at his door this time, and Liana is yelling out, “damnit Sethie hold your horses…” Laughing out right he sets the waters down and fish’s her tee from the floor and helps her dress but before she heads to the door he asks, “how did you know it was Seth?” Her eyes smile and she winks at him, “Sethie doesn’t have magic but he has a natural energy wave to him.” With that she moves to open the door to his brothers and their women.

Its Larkin that doesn’t hesitant to throw their arms around him and whispers, “keep that up and your husband might get jealous babygirl!” She pulls back wide eyed and is giving him, an open fish mouth look and it makes him laugh deep and hard. It silence the room but a moment later Roman is at his side- large arms trapping him in a bear hug, “fuck Uce its good to hear that sound come from you!” He shyly returns the hug and is almost ashamed cause in a moment he feels a wetness in his hair. Seth is there in next second demanding a hug of his own and he laughs brokenly as he is passed from one brother to the next.

But out of the corner of his eye he sees the woman that had been holding Roman’s hand shift to Liana and place a regarded hand on her shoulder, the look in her silver eyes was almost dread if he had to name it. Watching carefully, he notices the small sad smile Liana gives her and whispers something to her that has her hanging her head.

The darkness wants to return and swallow them whole for tampering with the happiness that he and Liana had been sharing. But before he can say anything Liana slips her hand into the other woman’s and he knows she is giving comfort…

It makes him more uneased than before.

* * *

They were all sitting around the living room eating take out, the chatter is light and carefree but when his arm started hurting again Roman is looking at Liana oddly. Washing down some fired vegetable rice- but there is a blush spreading over her face, “we got side tracked before we could discuss the options!” Seth is smirking and his chopsticks slip from his fingers again, “side tracked huh?” Trying to make Liana a little bit more comfortable, “yes Seth side tracked.. Renee stopped by!”

Roman snarls and snaps, “what the fuck did she want?” Annoyed he tries to remember his manners, “she is my ex-wife Ro… her oldest son is missing… and her youngest is…” Looking Liana he doesn’t know how to describe the bond between him and young Sammy, “Sammy I would say has magical bonded to you Dean.” Katelyn gasps and adds, “that usually only happens to child to parent.” Seth sulks and reminds everyone, “Corey Graves hasn’t even bothered to look for David one hour of one day! And Dean has spent the last week with him.” Katelyn nods in acceptance.

“He even slept with us,” he found himself adding and Katelyn is asking, “did he sleep closer to you than Renee?” Thinking back, he shrugged, “me I suppose… Renee seemed to like seeing me tend to him, and I mean he is a cute kid! Crying right now cause he is teething but usually pretty well behaved for a baby.” Larkin is looking at him funny and Liana is looking down at her rice, “what?” there is something not being said, and it causes an anger in him.

Liana is settling aside her rice and smiling weakly in a moment she starts to pick up the trash and only stops when Seth places a hand on hers. Dean watches as their eyes connect for a moment then Seth starts to help her. Dean notices the way his baby brother pauses just inside the kitchen and gathers Liana into his arms, jealously hits him hard and fast but Liana just simply lays her head on Seth’s chest and grips him hard.

Roman’s voice is light but hard, “don’t look at her like that! Not after you spent a week in Renee’s bed!” Closing his eyes, he push’s back the jealously and mutters, “fair enough Big Dog!”

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to this part of the story... Time is more or less continuing on from day to day... it makes the each separate story harder to cut off.... but I don't mind


End file.
